Investment walkthrough
This walkthrough provides all investments that you can purchase for the most cost effective route after you choose not to whore out Qum in Stineford. It will provide all options going into Chapter 3, and will be updated after I play the next section of the game. *Return: Long term returns after reunion with party. Some investments give short returns, but I will recap that before every section, rather than list them for each investment. Also investments after chapter 2 do not give a return yet after the battle of Yhilin, so I will update this once I play the next chapter of TLS. Chapter 1 Simon After investing into Megails business proposition with his 60k ProN and unique crystals, Simon recieves 180k in returns after setting up in Yhilin. Simon is forced to invest 100k into a Yhilin arms dealer, which nets a 700k return after the reunion. He then has the option to buy into a Gift for Megail for 25k (generally a wise decision), and then can ask for 25k back from Megails personal funds. Taking this path, Simon has a total of 205k ProN to invest, so let's try and get the best possible outcome with the limited amount of funds we have. Some investments are cheaper at different stages of the chapter, for example the Yhilin bank becomes much cheaper when you zap the clerk with Trin, and Mine Processing goes down with Megail in the party. Chapter 2 Before fighting the horde Simon Before setting off from Yhilin, Simon can earn a 5k short return from the bank. He now has 5k to spend on any leftover investments before the party splits. Investments Cost Return -Yhilini Public Works 5 0 5 0 During the split paths Megail Megail earns a short return of 10k from mine processing and 5k (or 10k with high enough Yhilin score) from the bank. Megail then allocates 150k from her personal profits, taking out 50k from giving us 25k in Chapter 1. Megail has 165k ProN total she can use in her path. Make sure to save 20k Sx as well for a later investment. After the reunion Simon Long Term returns from Chapter 1 comes to 1,225k, and 180k from chapter 2. This plus the 200k from Megail personal contribution, 100k from a later reward from the Summit in Ardoheim, and 10k from Aka route, gives us 1715k ProN in total. Megail deducts 250k for the war effort, which leaves Simon with 1,465k ProN to spend after the Reunion. Investments Cost Return -Premium Steel Ownership 75 n/a -Ardam Magic Trade 15 n/a -Cache Excavation Loot 10 n/a -Iron Cudgel Contract 10 n/a -Dusty Horde Contract 10 n/a -AriGarda Contract 10 n/a -Yhilin Public Works 2 25 n/a -Anti Corruption Campaign 5 n/a -Buy Summit Vote 10 n/a -Ardan Merchant Membership 100 n/a -Naval Flotilla 250 n/a -Crystal Refining 250 n/a -Ardan Supplier 50 n/a -Ardford Resturant 25 n/a -Order of Silence Donation 100 n/a -Sanitation Mages 100 n/a -Ardford Bank Lender 300 n/a -Deed to Vinario 100 n/a 1445 n/a At this point you are left with a excess of 20k ProN for the aftermath of Yhilin. The biggest difference between this route and whoring out Qum for 15k more to spend, is that you lose out on the Anti Corruption Campaign and Yhilin Beautification Project earlier on and need to push them back, and completely lose the magic shop purchase in Stineford. This isn't a huge deal since the money you earn from these is in excess of what you need to buy everything in Ardford, and is yet to be seen weather it'll matter too much in Chapter 3. Some people wonder at the choice of The Dwarren Embassy in Megails route over buying the Eustrin Processor. While that may give some small benefits in the battle of Yhilin as well as 100k Return after the reunion, the Embassy not only grants some hidden economic score for Simon but if used properly can leverage 200k+ ProN for things like votes at the Summit, as well as reducing the price of the bank to 300k. It also allows you to gain a reward of 100k which you will need to finish off the investments in Ardford. Category:Guides